Queen and the Sith
by Candace Marie
Summary: Loosely based on Beauty and the Beast. Anakin won the Booneta Eve but before Qui-Gon could free Anakin, Sidious purchased him. Inclues Shmi, Padme, Obi-Wan, Yoda, C-3P0, R2, and Palpatine.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen and the Sith

Prologue: The Sith

At the Boonta Eve Classic, young Anakin Skywalker, often called Ani by his mother and close friends, crossed the finish line, hearing his name, "It's Skywalker!" he quickly parked and lunged out of his podracer. Anakin could hardly believe it, he had done it, and he had helped Qui-Gon and Padme. They would leave here, the thought saddened him as Qui-Gon and Padme approached him along with his mother.

"You did it, Anakin," Padme stated triumphant smile lighting up her face. Anakin decided at the tender age of nine, that he would do anything to see that smile on her face. He turned as his mother enveloped him in a hug.

"You have brought hope to those who had none. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," he replied, returning her smile as he turned to Qui-Gon.

"You were right about their greed," Qui-Gon was saying to his mother.

"What do you mean?" he asked Qui-Gon.

"Go ahead. Collect your winnings. I'm going to bring along my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi to meet you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Everything will soon be explained. Trust the Force, Ani." Anakin nodded but he felt a chill sweep over him. He turned to chat with Padme.

"What's Naboo like?" he asked her. He turned to listen to the Queen's struggle with the Trade Federation. She was interrupted by Watto as he came to collect Anakin.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to come with me? You have been purchased?"

"Purchased?" Padme asked. "Qui-Gon?" she asked. Watto turned to her.

"No, it wasn't one of your companions, milady, but a man who calls himself Sidious. He has purchased both Anakin and his mother. Come along, Ani."

"Wait, Watto, please. Let me say good-bye to Padme."

"You have two minutes. I don't wish to keep this Sidious waiting."

Anakin smiled at Watto, before turning to Padme. "I want you to have this," he stated thrusting a small bone-like item into her hand.

"What is it?"

"It's a japor snippet, so you will never forget me."

"Oh, Ani, I could never forget you."

"It's for good luck. Please take it."

"Oh, Anakin, what's going to happen to you?"

"I've been bought and sold before Padme, someday, I'll win my freedom and I'll see you again. I promise," he added assuring her.

"Ani-"

"Anakin, let's go."

"Coming!" he added watching her until he could no longer see her. He turned and watched as Watto deactivated his chip and attached a dog collar around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," he said sadly. Anakin nodded. This was different. A few standard minutes later an older gentleman arrived taking the collar into his hand wrapping the cord around his fingers as he jerked causing shocks to go through his body as the collar cut into his skin, he had no choice but to follow limply, barely noticing the cages that followed him as he was led to a huge starship, he thought he saw Qui-Gon fighting a huge black blob but it was hard to make out and he thought he heard his name but all he heard before he succumbed to the darkness was how the Jedi had abandoned him and deserved to pay for their traitorous acts.

When Anakin next awoke, he saw his mother with her hands tied together in front of him. He fought through the drugs that were in his system to get to his mother.

"No, Ani, please, stay back!" she pleaded, but he ignored her, mindlessly reaching forward as a fresh wave of shock racked his body. He had to free her.

"Welcome, Vader," he heard and he lifted his head off the cold floor to look at the old gentleman he barely remembered from the night before.

"Who's Vader?" he whispered hoarsely.

"You are my apprentice."

"Apprentice? Is that better than being a slave?" he whispered gathering his strength to look at him.

"Immensely. You will have unlimited power, power to come and go, power to make sentiments' cower in your very presence!"

"What must I do master?"

"You must obey me."

"I've been doing that my entire life."

"If you accept I will release your mother."

"I accept."

"You must pledge yourself to me."

"I will do whatever you ask, Master."

"Ani! Please."

"Mom will be safe. She will never be sold again, or beat?"

"As long as you follow me without question."

"Then I pledge myself to your teachings, Master." With a move of Sidious's hand his mother slumped down rubbing her wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up

The years past swiftly as they have a habit of doing. Rather than being free of the Trade Federation, the Queen had been forced to flee with the aid of the Jedi evacuating as much of the planet as possible they lived as refugees on Alderaan. Naboo was one of the first to fall to the Trade Federation. They were many others that followed her.

Senator Palpatine was voted in Chancellor too late to help Naboo. As soon as he took office he sent the militia to help the refugees from Naboo as he did all the Core planets. Thus, a war that would have taken ten years to start barely took two. War broke out around the galaxy. The planets fought within themselves and with other planets for dominance in a dying Republic. Qui-Gon fell at the hands of Darth Maul, who left Obi-Wan alive to prove the existence of the Sith while Anakin was in training, too young to be an effective Sith.

The Galaxy lost much without the help of a young Anakin Skywalker on Naboo. As the years past, Palpatine ordered Anakin to commit acts of horror, the next act even more grotesque than the last. Anakin cried to his mother at night, the horrors of those acts. And Shmi stood by helpless to stop him, reminding him of the good that was still there. She knew that even though they wore no restraints, there were no trackers within their bodies; they were as much of a slave as they ever had been. Shmi prayed to the gods she still believed it to help her son, to save him from Sidious evil influence. And so it was inevitable that Padme and Anakin were to meet again.

Sidious fed the anger, and whenever he succeeded he gave him a planet at a whim. Anything material he would give him. What frustrated him to no end was how he always asked for things for his mother never himself. Whenever Anakin failed he didn't punish Anakin but his mother, which kept him in line.

At fifteen, Anakin admitted to himself that he was handsome. He was a good catch if he did say so himself. The Chancellor was ready to take up the mantle of Emperor to officially turn the shambles of a Republic into a Galactic Empire. Vader, as Sidious called him, along with Maul and an army of Clone Troopers who had stayed hidden from the Jedi, arrived at the Temple without a sound and using the Force were able to access the Temple. Anakin and Maul split up as they slid around the Temple. Anakin heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber and knew that Maul had started on his vengeful task. Anakin was stealthy and he had a different mission in mind. He snuck into the archives and began using his mechanic skills to slice into the terminal. He heard a lightsaber behind him but he didn't look up.

"Are you a Sith?" he heard and he frowned, as he began to access the correct files.

"I am," he replied as he read through the information.

"What do you want from me?" the man persisted. Anakin sighed; he wanted to be left alone so he could figure out how to free himself and his mother.

"I want nothing from you. I would stay away from my partner though."

"He's the one terrorizing the Jedi?"

"Maul, of course, he enjoys it." Anakin replied, frowning. How was he ever going to break a Sith bond with his master. This wasn't any good.

"Did you say Maul?"

"Yeah," Anakin replied. "I thought at least you Jedi would have an answer."

"What are you looking for?" the other man asked.

"A way to break bonds," he replied. The man disengaged his lightsaber.

"You aren't going to kill me?"

"Not at the moment."

"Who are you?" the man asked him.

"My master refers to me as….Darth Vader."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin stopped and looked at him. Where had he last heard that name?

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he repeated slowly.

"Have we met before?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, not directly," Anakin replied. "I see that you did make it off Tattooine," he replied. He moved over and typed in a password.

"I am sorry…." He paused; he could not call him that Sith name, "I am not a Master."

"Neither am I," Anakin replied.

"How do you know about Tattooine?" A ghost of a smile appeared on the young Sith's face.

"You might say I'm responsible for your return to your Temple."

"A Sith?"

"Look Jedi I wasn't born a Sith. Move over," Anakin began slicing through some more security.

"Here it is. You must have a new master, only then can you break the bond."

Anakin frowned. How was he to find another Sith that wouldn't be as bad as the one he served? He wouldn't serve Maul; there was something downright vicious about him.

"You could always find a Jedi."

"After being abandoned by a Jedi, thanks but I'll pass." Anakin frowned. He had shielded his thoughts better than that, hadn't he? Obi-Wan frowned as well, he hadn't intestinally read the Sith's thoughts, it was like they were being projected toward him.

"Well, I guess I had better get down to business. I'll give you a chance. Run. Leave this place."

"No."

"Then you won't be the first Jedi's blood on my hands."

"But I will be the last. You will not kill me. I can help you. I am a Jedi Knight. You could become my apprentice."

"You said it yourself, Obi-Wan, I am a Sith. Good-luck Obi-Wan."

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck." And with that Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi left each other, each a little puzzled. Anakin fought the masters of the order, and defeated them. Then he found himself in a Jedi's room, trying to build barriers around his encounter with Obi-Wan. He had to hide it from his master, but Obi-Wan's words kept resounding in his head. Become my apprentice. Why did he want to do just that? He entered the younglings room and sighed, if he didn't make them disappear, his master would wonder. He knelt down near a young Tortuga. "Hello, young one."

"What's going to happen to us?" Anakin could see the tunnels.

"You will escape. Now! Go!" They fled and Anakin turned on his heel, manipulating the security holos to show him slaughtering the children. He then build barriers around his mind, hoping his master wouldn't probe to deeply he would hate for his mother to suffer for his weakness.

He met back up with Maul and together they helped the temple fall. He hoped that Obi-Wan had escaped.

"How many did you get?" Maul asked him.

"When will you learn?" Anakin asked, "It's not about quantity it's about quality. Slaughtering padawans isn't really a challenge," Anakin taunted.

"Keep it up, Vader, and one day you will find yourself at the wrong end of my lightsaber."

"Or our master will finally get tired of having you for a pet," Anakin snapped as they boarded a starship and prepared for the next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

The Curse

Anakin sighed as he left the Jedi Temple in shambles. The Masters that he had fought hadn't deserved to die, but at least Anakin didn't feel guilty about it. They had been masters of their order, not defenseless padawan learners. They could defend themselves. Even if his orders had been to kill every last Jedi…he had only attacked the Masters leaving Maul to destroy the defenseless, the helpless, and the young. He had saved the ones he could. No doubt he would be punished for his insolence. He only hoped it was he that suffered and not his mother.

He knelt down as the hologram of Sidious appeared to him. "I trust the Jedi are destroyed?"

"Yes, my master. Their fire has gone out of the universe."

"And Yoda?" Anakin thought of all that he had read. "I didn't encounter him. I encounter several masters of the order. They have been dealt with, my master."

"Good. We will deal with any stragglers."

"Of course, my master."

"I sense something different in you, Vader. I would hate to have to deal with your mother personally. Perhaps I should just give her to Maul."

"No!" Anakin screamed, rising from his kneeling position, his blue eyes flashing yellow. Sidious smiled at the change in his eyes.

"If you disappoint me again. It will be done." Anakin didn't answer as he wiped out the Wookiee colony on Kashyyk. Great. What had the Wookiees ever done to him? To keep his mother away from his partner he would do anything, but just how many lives was his mother's worth? Anakin frowned, that thought didn't belong to him. He had a certain picture of the Jedi he met, yes; such a thought would belong to a Jedi.

Anakin took his starfighter to the planet below. It was the only thing that truly made him feel free: flying. He had his Clones flanking him when he flipped on the HoloNet to learn that Palpatine had declared himself Emperor. He frowned, wasn't that Sidious's goal? Anakin shook his thoughts away and remembered his lessons from Sidious. The key was distance. He had to close himself off from the living force, to survive the pain he would inflict. He thought of Hoth, of the cold icebergs, he could see each particle of snow as he distanced himself from the slaughter of the Wookiees around him and he swing his blood-red contaminated lightsaber in time with the cries. And he disappeared in the darkness. His face hardened as one of the glaciers on Hoth and his eyes changed from the blue of the skies to the yellow trademark of a Sith. He burnt the village to the ground, leaving a message in his wake of what happened to those who defied his master. All the time, his Sith cloak was pulled up effectively covering all his features. He entered a small straw hut outside the village, a move that he would soon regret. He looked around a saw a little green man, who held out a rose to him.

"Please, this rose you should take. Leave the Wookiees alone you must."

"I cannot," came Vader's voice as he once again ignited his blood-red blade. With a wave of the creatures hand Vader's cloak fell revealing his face.

Master Yoda was shocked at the appearance of the Sith. He was just a boy. An incredibly strong boy, even now he could see the blood on his hands, and the future blood he would spill. He was just the apprentice, perhaps there was a way to save him.

"So young, you are."

"I am Sith. I will destroy you."

"So angry, you are. Help you need. Yes, help you need."

"I am powerful."

"Strong in the dark side. Once you start down the dark side, forever it will dominate your destiny. Take my rose, I beg of you."

"What is it that the dark side cannot provide? Tell me what it is you desire, and the dark side can grant it."

"A rose. The Dark Side, it kills. Destroys it does."

"I must obey my master."

"Hope I have for you. Ten years you have, to find one to love you, you will. To love one, you will or forever will you remain a monster."

Suddenly, Anakin shielded his eyes from the bright light the small creature emulated. When the light ceased he found himself, weaker, and he heard a hissing sound, a mechanical sound. He reached up to his face and found it trapped in a mechanical mask. His hands, they felt different, less real, more mechanical, as did his feet. His handsome face, his figure that he was becoming proud of, gone, he was in bulky black armor. He did the only thing a fifteen year old boy could do. He screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Capture of Naberrie

"Hope I have for you. Ten years you have, to find one to love you, you will. To love one, you will or forever will you remain a monster."

Anakin Skywalker could never get those words out of his head. In the seven years that remained there had been many who pretended to love him, because they enjoyed the power his position awarded them, but he had found each and everyone of them mocking him behind his back, they called him a monster and thought they were so clever to have fooled him. He should have known better, for who could ever love the monster he had become. Even Maul looked better than he now did. He was no longer that innocent tawny headed blue eyed boy he had been. It was much easier for him to do as Sidious wanted him to do without having to face himself in the mirror, but there was something strange that had happened to him.

Ever since that day at the Temple, Sidious's hold on him had somehow decreased. Those evil, hateful thoughts of Sidious's didn't ring in his brain as they once had. Instead, he found peaceful, tranquil, yet worried thoughts in their place, thoughts that could only belong to the Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He never told anyone, not even his mother.

He knew that his mother had cared for him, had cried herself to sleep when she had found out what had been done to her son. It was why he had gone out on the dates he had, for her. She wanted her son back, and trapped behind that black monster, not even the visage of Anakin Skywalker remained. It was as if he really and truly was the Sith monster Sidious wanted him to become.

He imprisoned the females who had laughed at him. He did not wish any other in the galaxy to feel the sting of their words, of their hatred, and so they were imprisoned as traitors against the Empire. Sidious felt he was being merciful, although his mother had pleaded with him to set them free, he could not, the darkness that blotted his soul would not allow him. Although he didn't feel Sidious's thoughts unless they were being projected at him, he wasn't free either. He was still chained. He wouldn't be free until he could be sure that his mother was safe. And so it was that he was interrogated a school-teacher named Rewee Naberrie, who was the father of two girls and had grandchildren he had read. He had started a printing press on regular paper rather than holos which was how he had escaped detection for so long. It was a smart plan, not many sentient read on plain paper anymore. He was to take him captive, something he regretted as his features reminded him of someone he couldn't quite place.

"Lord Vader," Rewee addressed him, with all the respect befitting of someone of his rank, yet he suspected he was mocking him.

"Mr. Naberrie, by order of the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, I am under orders to take you into custody." He motioned for stormtroopers to come and take him into custody.

"So the Emperor has sent his lapdog instead of coming himself. Am I not important enough for him to capture himself?"

"Do not try and escape, resisting will do you no good," he added as he was Naberrie's eyes dart around.

"I'm not ashamed of my actions, Lord Vader. Can you say the same?" Anakin didn't answer, Naberrie was affecting him more than he cared to admit. He watched as the stormtroopers came and took him into custody.

"Detain the rest of the family as well," he ordered as he returned to his flagship wondering about the feelings that seemed to stir within him.


End file.
